


sweetly bitter

by eternityun (lookingmirror)



Series: home is where you are [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, beomgyu is very soft, no beta we die like men, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingmirror/pseuds/eternityun
Summary: choi beomgyu was made to love kang taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: home is where you are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784809
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	sweetly bitter

Being an omega suited Choi Beomgyu the most.

He had all the traits of the picture-perfect, ideal omega. He was born with a pretty face, making him appear softer in comparison to others. He liked things that were more on the feminine side of the spectrum, but most importantly he felt too much. Despite how he acts around people, he was surprisingly attuned to other’s feelings and emotions. That was why he always ends up caring for things that shouldn’t even matter to him. He always had the overwhelming urge to look after and protect the people he treasured the most.

And because of it, accepting his identity as an omega wasn’t difficult for him. It came and settled naturally in his mind and body. Though, if there was one thing that he found troubling, it’d be his career as an idol. It was no secret that being an idol and omega was a demanding thing to accomplish; dealing with tight schedules and strenuous practices with heat cycles wasn’t something easy to do. That was what band packs were for; to take care of each other’s needs while building a strong bond and group dynamics.

Beomgyu looked up to Soobin a lot. The older presented as an omega before he was chosen as their leader. Of course, omegas leading a pack wasn’t unheard of, but it was extremely rare and required a lot of determination from the mega and trust from the pack members, especially the alphas. This was ironic to say, as their pack’s alpha was the most supportive of Soobin’s leadership.

Beomgyu would always remember the words Yeonjun said to him when the final result of the leader’s position came out.

_(“We don’t need someone to push us through the top, we can do that together. What we need is someone who can be our home and safe place whenever things get rough. Soobinnie fits that role the most, right?”)_

And he agreed wholeheartedly. Soobin was their home and comfort. He never pressured himself or the members to do better for the numbers; he was simply enjoying himself for the ride, content with making other people happy. It was what makes him the best leader, his presence was enough to make people want to do their best.

Yeonjun was a gentle Alpha who they could always rely on. Beomgyu had always admired him as an older brother, and that was one of the reasons why he had lingering doubts once he presented. It was a natural thing in a pack for all members to build a bond and mate, as to not cause disruption to their group. Alpha and Beta would claim the Omega, the way it always worked. It’s also why having at least a single Omega member in a group is significant; it made it less likely for the alphas to tear down each other from tension and fight over dominance.

Beomgyu didn’t know what to feel about being Yeonjun’s mate. He and the other members were not blind nor stupid; the bond between the eldest and the leader goes beyond responsibility, it was something special and precious and Beomgyu had no idea know how things would change once he was added to the picture. He was anxious, and if possible, he’d rather not mate with the oldest member.

Hueningkai despite his broad physique was predicted to be an omega as well; the boy was simply too adorable and soft for his own good, his undying love for plushie and everything cute was enough statement. And Taehyun? His secondary gender was as obvious as the sky; a pure and thorough Alpha. If Beomgyu was uncomfortable with the idea of having Yeonjun as a mate, it couldn’t be said the same with Taehyun. Beomgyu might never admit it out loud, but he was not entirely against the idea of being claimed by the younger member. And if the thought made his heartbeat race a little faster, then it was his own secret to keep.

But like all things in life, nothing was really predictable.

Being an omega suited Choi Beomgyu the most.

But he wasn’t.

It was shortly after their Magic comeback that his second gender finally came into light. No one knew the cause of his sudden mood swings and aggressiveness until his rut came. It was a messy ordeal, everyone even Beomgyu himself were caught off guard by the turn of events. No one could’ve expected, that the adorable ball of sunshine that he was would eventually present as an Alpha.

His first rut was relatively calmer than Yeonjun’s feral presenting; however, the wave of aggression was inevitable. He didn’t know what kind of discussion and decision occurred, all he knew was the sickening drop of his stomach after he woke up to the sight of Soobin lying next to him, naked and with a new mating mark on his neck.

It made him sick, not because he didn’t saw any of it coming, but because of what he’d done to their leader. Soobin woke up to the sound of his sobbing and comforted him in an instant. The action alone made Beomgyu cry harder.

Being the saint that he is, Soobin held him throughout his breakdown; pulling him on his lap and enveloping him in a tight embrace that never failed to give Beomgyu warmth. Except it was different because they’re mated and Beomgyu can feel it all; the intoxicating yet calming scent of Soobin, the gentle touch of the omega’s large hands on his head as he cooed at him, the soothing voice of the older as he whispered reassurances and praises on his ears. It felt good, and it didn’t take too long for Beomgyu to return to his senses, albeit a little sedated from the omega’s scent.

They talked after it, Soobin continued assuring him that _nothing will change, its alright, we’ll stay the same, you’re fine, we’ll help you._ The words and Soobin’s heart-stricken was what made up Beomgyu’s resolve, or it could just be his Alpha voice, either way, he couldn’t stay pathetic. As an Alpha, he had more responsibility now; to protect his members. It might take him time, but he’d come to terms with his secondary gender, he had to.

Nothing drastic changed after he presented. He still acted the same, loved the things he loves, looked after his pack in his own caring way. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least disappointed with his secondary gender, for one reason or another. He couldn’t help but to swallow down the bitterness every time he laid his eyes on their second youngest member; he had to shake away the reminder that he could never be mated with the person he liked.

Hueningkai presented early. It was a storm that took everyone by surprise, even more so than Beomgyu’s presenting. Hueningkai, the sweet and lovely person that he was, presented not as am Omega nor a Beta. He was yet another Alpha.

The youngest member’s rut was by far the strongest and most intense out of the three. Gone was the pure and innocent Hueningkai, and was replaced by a raging Alpha slamming his fists on the locked bedroom dorm, screaming to be let out.

The panic in Soobin and Yeonjun’s eyes was evident. They knew what the younger needed, but it was too risky with how he was acting. Beomgyu couldn’t help but feel pity for the maknae. He knew just how painful it was not getting what his body and inner Alpha needed the most.

The pheromones Hueningkai released were strong, strong to the point that even Beomgyu and Yeonjun were starting to get affected. But for their leader, it was a completely different situation. Soobin could barely stand on his own, leaning on their eldest for support. He was just as desperate to give himself to the Alpha in rut. It was a complete disaster.

Yet the situation diffused faster than they thought. It was after the youngest let out a weak whimper.

_(“P-please, I just want Taehyun beside me...”)_

Taehyun didn’t even hesitate and hurriedly entered the room, ignoring the other member’s shouts. It went silent after that, except for the occasional shuffling inside. Still, they kept an eye to the younger members’ shared room. Jealousy and worry enveloped Beomgyu’s core, his mind coming up with different scenarios. Soobin probably came up with similar conclusions, if his nervous pacing around the room was anything to go by.

Thankfully, none of the unpleasant things that entered Beomgyu’s mind was true. Taehyun came out of the room, looking exactly the same, although a lot more troubled and tired.

_(“You-!” Yeonjun cried out, grabbing the younger’s shoulder, “Did he do anything to you? Did you two-“_

_“Hyung, no!” Taehyun pushed the taller boy away, a frown painted on his face. “I comforted him, nothing else happened._

_“Nothing else? Really?” Soobin asked, walking closer to the smaller boy until both he and Yeonjun were towering over him. Despite the situation, Beomgyu couldn’t help but release a small laugh on the side._

_“We cuddled. That’s all.” Taehyun admitted before finally pushing the two out of the way and escaping to the kitchen.)_

Odd as it was, everything made sense, and frankly enough, they should’ve thought of it sooner. Taehyun hadn’t presented that time yet, therefore he was scentless. It was also a known fact that Hueningkai and Taehyun were very close to each other. So if there was anyone who could help out the youngest through his rut without any accident, then it would be Taehyun.

Just like with Beomgyu, things went to normal after the maknae’s presenting. The members were happy and supportive of it, and unexpectedly Hueningkai accepted the sudden change with a gleeful smile on his face. In fact, he took it better than Boemgyu, once again showing how mentally strong and mature he could be.

_(“I can still like plushies and dolls, I can still be cute even if I’m an Alpha. It’s what makes up Hueining and nothing can change that!”)_

The only issue they had was the worrying numbers of Alpha in their pack. Four alpha and a single omega would make an unbalanced group dynamic, not only that but it would be hard for the omega to keep the other four in control. It was even worse if they included heats and ruts in the equation; it could only result in trouble and possible nasty fights.

Beomgyu came up to Soobin once and confronted him about it. He talked about how if he was an omega instead then he’d be able to help the older. He didn’t really know how he ended up with him on Soobin’s lap, being comforted once again, but it did. After his embarrassing crying session, Soobin gave him a playful smile and hit his arm lightly.

_(“Stop beating yourself over it, Alpha. We’ll figure something out together.”)_

But it turned out they didn’t have to, because months before their next comeback, Kang Taehyun presented as an omega.

The day started out nice, their schedule was pretty much empty, leaving them with nothing much to do. The members were immersed in their own worlds; Soobin watching videos of raccoons in his phone, Yeonjun and Hueningkai randomly zapping through channels in their television, Taehyun was in his and Hueningkai’s shared room, doing god knows what and Beomgyu was going through their dance practice videos, trying to spot his mistakes so he could perfect the move next time.

It was when the smell hit them; sweetly floral and _heady._ Soobin gasped from the couch with blown pupils, immediately recognizing the smell.

“O-omega's heat!” The leader stood from his seat, eyes scanning the area.

Yeonjun looked up from the ground, covering his nose. He needed to, otherwise, he’d lose control. “That’s not you..?”

Soobin flushed before vigorously shaking his head. Although his heat was near, it couldn’t be this early. And the scent was different too. The leader had a softer vanilla scent.

There was only one who had yet to present in their pack.

Beomgyu was stunned in place. “I-it couldn’t be Taehyun—“

Hueningkai was about to spring up from the ground, but Yeonjun was faster, grabbing his arms tightly.

“Hyung, please let me go!”

Soobin gave Beomgyu and Yeonjun a look before rushing to the maknae’s room.

“Please don’t go anywhere else until I return! I’m leaving them to you, Yeonjun hyung.”

Everything quickly went to chaos after that. The pheromones impossibly became stronger, that it reached a point when Beomgyu had to help Yeonjun restrain their youngest member. It didn’t help that both of them needed to keep themselves at bay as well.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu’s thoughts were racing. After all, it was just too unlikely. His and Hueningkai’s case was more plausible, but for Taehyun, it was simply unthinkable. Taehyun who was logical, assertive and annoyingly good at everything, Taehyun who was athletic and very passionate about working out, Taehyun who was the head of the group, intelligent to the point that made even Yeonjun feel dumber at times, Taehyun who was mature enough to know what he wanted and disliked and never shied away from speaking out his opinions. There was simply no way that Kang Taehyun was an omega, it didn’t make any sense and Beomgyu hated it.

He hated it so much because he knew Taehyun would resent it, the boy was likely expecting himself to be an alpha too. And knowing how prideful the younger could be, Beomgyu couldn’t imagine how terrible Taehyun would feel after everything.

The moment Soobin returned to their living room, the pheromones had reached a horrifying level that Yeonjun had started releasing growls, head full with thoughts of claiming an omega in heat. Hueningkai and Beomgyu were not any different, the younger trashing around to be released and Beomgyu needing to bite on his own arm to distract himself from his natural instincts.

“It’s too much, hyung! There’s nothing we can do. T-Taehyun’s in so much pain, we have to help him.”

“Fuck.” Yeonjun clenched his jaw, running out of patience and pinning Hueningkai on the ground.

“H-hyung! Let me, I’ll help Taehyun—“

“Not you!” Beomgyu realized too late that he had lashed out on their youngest member. He really didn’t mean to, but the thought of Hueningkai claiming Taehyun first drives him insane. He couldn’t just let that, not when he’d liked Taehyun since before, _not when he’d yearned for to be the younger’s mate way back their pre-debut._

If it wasn’t for Soobin’s yelling, the situation could’ve easily escalated. They noticed that their leader’s scent had turned sour, and though less noticeable, his hands were trembling from both fear and worry. The three alpha lost the fight in their system after witnessing their mated omega’s obvious distress.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Yeonjun released Hueningkai and materialized next to the taller boy, quickly gathering him in his arms. “Tell us what we have to do, we’ll help Taehyun the best we can.”

“I-I’m sorry, Soobin hyung.” Hueningkai was nearly in tears and all the rage Beomgyu felt before for the boy was changed to guilt and pity.

Beomgyu wrapped his arms around their maknae’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for earlier, Huening.”

Soobin shook his head, giving their eldest member a gentle pat on the back. “I’m fine, but we really need to focus on Taehyun. His heat came too strong; I don’t think anything can help him now, except for…”

Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu and Hueningkai who were still huddled together. He turned to look at Soobin.

“I’ll do it.”

Hueningkai tensed and Beomgyu himself wanted to object. But it was a losing battle, out of the three, Yeonjun was the most experienced and controlled Alpha. He knew how things work and he wouldn’t harm Taehyun. They trusted him the most. Even if Beomgyu’s blood boiled from the thought, he knew that Yeonjun hyung was the right choice.

Soobin nodded and gave the older a light peck on the cheek. Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu one last time and mouthed an apology. So, he knew. What else could he expect from their hyung?

The waiting part was pure torture. The pheromones spiked and now mixed with an Alpha, it was painful. Not only that but, Taehyun was _loud,_ he would never expect that from the boy but then what else was to expect when life kept throwing cold water at them anyway? Halfway through it, Soobin gave up and gathered Beomgyu and Hueningkai on the floor, ungracefully plopping himself on top of them.

A sudden cuddle session on the cold hard floor would never be pleasant, but somehow with Soobin’s comforting smell and warmth, it was a lot more bearable, possibly enjoyable only if they couldn’t hear Taehyun in the background proving that he was the powerful vocal in their group.

Despite the uncomfortable and awkward position, Beomgyu fell asleep, drowning in Soobin’s soothing scent. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the moment he woke up, he knew for sure that Yeonjun and Taehyun had finished.

Hueningkai was still asleep beside him, arm thrown lazily over his middle. Beomgyu moved the limb gently as to not disturb the maknae.

Soobin came out of Taehyun’s room and grinned cheekily at him. “His heat subsided for now, but he still needs an Alpha’s presence beside him. And, Yeonjun hyung’s resting right now.”

Beomgyu bounced from his spot before guilt gnawed at him again. He looked at their sleeping maknae; would it be cheating if he grabbed the chance while Hueningkai was asleep?

Soobin let out a squeaky laugh at his reaction before slapping him on the shoulder. “Go on already! I’ll take care of the little baby here. I know he’ll understand."

It was all the reassurance Beomgyu needed before he was on his feet, sprinting to Taehyun and Hueningkai’s room. He stopped in front of the door and held up his hand to knock when a voice stopped him.

“Don’t knock. Just come in.”

How did he know? Were his footsteps that noisy? Beomgyu scratched his cheek in embarrassment before finally inviting himself inside.

If the scent from outside was unbearable, then it was worse inside the room. The room smelt exactly like mating, with Taehyun’s floral scent and slick mixing with Yeonjun’s musky scent. Beomgyu scrunched his nose, not finding it pleasant at all. It should’ve been his scent clinging on this room and the younger’s body, not Yeonjun.

He tried clearing the thoughts away but it was inevitable once he looked at the newly presented omega on the bed. Taehyun was curled on himself, wearing Soobin’s oversized sweater making him look impossibly tiny, and that image alone was enough to make Beomgyu’s heart squeeze on its own. The younger looked squeaky clean, most likely Soobin’s considerate deed of action. Just as he thought, the heartbreak wouldn’t occur, his eyes landed on Taehyun’s marked scent glands.

“Stop growling and come next to me.” Taehyun sighed tiredly from the bed. Beomgyu didn’t even notice it.

“S-sorry.” He shuffled around before reaching the smaller boy’s bed. Beomgyu sat on the corner, hesitant but mostly nervous. Despite wanting to be close to the younger, he actually had no prior experience with this kind of thing to guide him. Soobin didn’t count, because the older did most of the work than Beomgyu, which was maybe a mistake on his part but he liked their dynamics that way so who was he to change it?

Taehyun looked at him with his big pretty eyes and that was all Beomgyu before he was all over the younger. He wrapped his arm around Taehyun’s small waist and pulled their bodies closer until there was no distance between them.

It was easy; he didn’t know it could be this easy. They fit each other so perfectly, that Beomgyu couldn’t help but wonder why they’d never done this earlier. He expected it to go awkwardly, maybe with a little bit of tension, but oddly enough only comfort settled over them.

But of course, Beomgyu was dumb enough to ruin it with his unfiltered mouth. “Are you upset?”

It took a full minute for Taehyun to answer, Beomgyu was prepared to bolt out of the room right there and then if it went even longer. “Not really.”

The answer made him paused. He expected anger, disappointment, and even sadness from the younger. He was ready to comfort the other. So the straight-forward, easy answer really caught him off guard.

“How come?”

Taehyun giggled, and suddenly Beomgyu lost the ability to breathe. “Why do you sound so surprised? Ah, I guess no one really expected this, huh.”

Beomgyu went silent, unable to think of a proper response to the younger boy. He couldn’t process the fact that Kang Taehyun, the ideal Alpha, foreseen himself to be an omega.

In fact, it was a very Taehyun thing to do.

“I knew Hueningkai was going to be an Alpha. I think he knew it himself as well, but everyone was coming up with stupid predictions so he decided to be quiet about it.” Taehyun snuggled deeper in his chest, indifferent that his voice was getting muffled.

“We really should stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Beomgyu prompted, burrowing his nose on the younger’s head. His brain was still hurting from the abundance of shocking information he got so he’d just let Taehyun carry the conversation for now.

“Coming up with predictions. It’s useless from the start anyway. All it does is disappoints and hurts us.”

Beomgyu had to agree with it. Nothing really worked out the same for them in the end, but that was fine too, it made life more interesting or whatever.

Taehyun let out another laugh, Beomgyu could feel the way his body vibrated from the action. “I…probably don’t make a lot of sense now. Tired, sleepy…”

The smaller boy didn’t move nor spoke after that so Beomgyu assumed he was asleep. In the late of the night, Beomgyu was left with the lulling presence of Taehyun ins his arms and Taehyun in his head.

Thinking with clarity, everything did make sense. After all, the omega he was holding was the very same Taehyun who was the loveliest in their pack, the Taehyun who cared for the member in his own endearing way, Taehyun who never denied affection, he was the same Taehyun who would hold the others’ hands when anxious, Taehyun would always crave warm hugs from Soobin after an exhilarating performance, Taehyun who clung on their arms for comfort or whenever he felt like it. The hints were all over the place and they were just too blinded by stereotypical expectations to notice it.

Like how Beomgyu suited the stereotypical image of an omega. But he wasn’t. Embracing the younger boy tightly, he couldn’t help but thought everything was meant to be this way. All pieces were finally falling into place. But for now, he’d let everything be. For now, he was content being Choi Beomgyu who was made to love Kang Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the buildup for the series so its a lot of explanatory word vomit im sorry :c
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternityvn)


End file.
